


And I Might Be Fine But I'm Not Okay At All

by Browneyesparker



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Making Up, Sad, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Gilbert come to some sort of understanding at Ruby's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Might Be Fine But I'm Not Okay At All

Anne stopped him at the funeral. “Gilbert.”

“Hello Anne,” he said, all of the fight was gone from him and he just looked tired.

“It’s been a while. . .” Anne said tentatively. “How are you?”

Gilbert wasn’t well at all. He’d been battling cold symptoms for the better part of a month, but when people asked how you were doing they didn’t _really_ want to hear how you were doing.

And even if Anne really did want to hear about how he was doing, he couldn’t trouble her with a petty thing like a _cold_. Not on today of all days. Not when they were going to bury Ruby.

It was just a cold. It wasn’t like he was fighting for his life. She didn’t need to know he wasn’t feeling well.

“I’m okay,” he lied, right on cue he sneezed twice in a row. “Allergies!” he explained hastily. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Anne said. “I’m still kind of stunned. . . Ruby. I can’t believe she’s actually gone, you know?”

Gilbert sneezed again, sniffed and nodded. “I can’t believe it’s Ruby,” he answered.

Anne opened her purse and dug out a package of tissues. “Here you go. I hope you’re taking something for your allergies, Gilbert.”

“I’m so busy, I usually forget. I’m fine though! It’s just _allergies_!” Gilbert answered, looking at the church entrance. “Maybe we should go inside. I want to make sure we get a seat before the funeral starts, so we don’t disturb anything.”

“We still have a few minutes,” Anne replied,  “Gilbert, you know those allergies of yours could turn into a bad cold if you don’t take care of them properly.”

“I’ll be fine!” Gilbert hurried to assure her, trying to push the package of Kleenex back into her hand.

“You keep them!” Anne said quickly. “I have plenty in my purse!!!!”

“Oh. Okay.” Gilbert put them in his pocket and was about to head for the sanctuary when Anne stopped him.

She sighed wearily. “I really wish things weren’t like this between us Gilbert!”

Gilbert’s sigh was equally as weary. “We can’t do this right now. Not today. Not here.”

“Sh-she _wanted_ us to though!” Anne told him, putting her hand on his arm to stop him from turning away from her again. “I talked to her before. . . before she left and she asked me. . . _told_ me. . . it was one of her last dying wishes, Gil! For us to be friends again.”

“I know,” Gilbert said quietly, swallowing past the lump in his  throat. “I know. She told me too. . . she asked me too. She told me on a daily basis how stupid we were being. She hated it that we’ve been apart.”

“I hate it too,” Anne admitted, her eyes welling with tears. She wiped them away and laughed a little sadly. “You really look awful Gilbert.  Are you sure you’re just sick with allergies?”

“I’m. . . I’m fine!” Gilbert assured her but from the way he sounded to himself, he wasn’t even convinced that he was _fine._

“Gil. . .”

“Come, Thou Fount Of Every Blessing” had started to play inside the church. And he knew they had been outside for too long, they were going to make an entrance at the rate they were going.

Gilbert coughed and then cleared his throat. “We better go inside,” he told her.

“Right. Of course!” Anne answered, biting her bottom lip. “Um, we’re late, aren’t we?”

“Come on,” Gilbert said, reaching out for her without really thinking about it, bridging the distance between them for Ruby’s sake.

For his sake.

Her fingers felt warm in his colder ones. They walked into the church together.

It wasn’t much.

But it was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> The working title for this story was actually “Forgiveness, Can You Imagine?” because I am officially Hamilton trash and I’m telling everybody in the world about it. But I went with a title from “All to Well” by Taylor Swift. Anyways. I know this is sort of short, I wanted to go for 1000 words but the flow was good and I didn’t want to wreck it. I hope you’ll tell me what you thought or at least leave me kudos!
> 
> I’ll be back soon!


End file.
